The invention relates to an apparatus and method for filling containers with a liquid, and more particularly to increasing the speed and control of containers being filled by processing containers arranged in a plurality of parallel rows rather than a single row.
Heretofore, filling machines have been provided which fill containers, such as bottles, arranged in a single file row. To achieve high production of a single row of empty containers, the filling machine must process the containers at a very high speed. A typical filling machine conveys these bottles in single file and uses a worm feed to separate these bottles because the stationary filling valves are spaced more than the single file bottles. The worm feed increases the space between the bottles and feeds them to a large infeed star wheel. The star wheel, usually 4 feet in diameter, receives the bottles in individual pockets and conveys them underneath the filling valves of a radial filler machine. The radial filler machine is typically 12 to 15 feet in diameter, and includes a filler tube having a plug that inserts into a snap-on fitting that holds the bottle. Typically, the bottle is lifted up to the filler valve when the bottle is being filled. The bottle is then lowered down onto a discharge star wheel. The discharge star wheel usually is 4 feet in diameter, so the entire machine may range from about 16 to 24 feet in overall operating diameter, depending on its configuration and floor plan. Considerable floor space is required for the typical filling machine. Particularly, when considering the bottles or other containers, also have to be capped after the filling operation so that capping stations are also required in the processing space. The basic configuration of a rotary filling machine with feed and discharge wheels is illustrated schematically in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,867. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,865,225 and 4,053,003 show various prior rotary filling machines, the latter having feed and discharge wheels which transfer containers by two, in radial alignment.
The typical radial filler machine processes of line of empty containers. Usually the upper speed limit of the machine is about 1200 containers per minute, or for a typical beverage bottle, about 300 feet per minute. However, at this upper limit of speed, control of the containers and filling process is sometimes unpredictable and hazardous.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a continuous motion filling machine and method having increased production yet may operate at reduced speeds under better control.
Another object is to provide an apparatus and method for processing articles in parallel rows having a simple construction with fewer parts providing high reliability.
Another object of the present invention is providing continuous circular motion filling machine and method for processing containers arranged in a plurality of parallel rows rather than a single file row, for increasing production.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a circular motion filling apparatus and method for processing containers in parallel rows wherein the apparatus may be arranged in different machine and floor configurations, depending on the application being made, with less floor space.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for filling containers in parallel and serial order where the containers are not lifted during the filling operation and may be processed on a single continuous conveyor.